


Troubled Times

by J_Flattermann



Series: Eomer Eadig - King of Rohan [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubled Times</p><p>Pairing: Faramir/Éomer, Boromir.</p><p>Rating: NC-17</p><p>Genre: Slash</p><p>Warning: <span>Killing of Theodred, Theoden and Boromir mentioned.</span></p><p>Word Count: 3533</p><p>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to the JRR Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>A/N: Sequel to “Stealing Time”, “An Unexpected Visitor” and “Henneth Annûn”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Times

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002ty60g/)   
  


  


Faramir and Éomer now a married couple if only before the eyes of the Valar, however, agreed to keep it a secret for the time being. After they had their secret ceremony the two had returned to the cave at Henneth Annûn coming down from the peak of the mountain that housed the cave. Therefore in the fireplace Éomer had hewn out of the rock a homely fire was ablaze not only warming the room but also giving a nice orange light. Across from the hearth there on a platform hewn out of the rock-face stood the bed covered in quills and furs provided by Éomer.

To there the two had retreated to after they had exchanged their vows on the mountain top under the moon and stars as their sole witnesses. When they walked into their hide away a little later shivering from cold as the wind had picked up and blown his frozen breath cooled by the snow-peaked mountains of the Ephel Duath. The walls of the cave covered with arras and the warming fire greeted them. They shrugged out of their fine woven wedding tunics which Faramir folded neatly and put them away before getting under the covers of their bed.

Éomer meanwhile had filled a pot with mulled wine warming it at the fire before filling the steaming liquid into the by-standing goblets. Faramir couldn’t turn his eyes from the slim figure whose skin shimmered golden with the reflections of the fire dancing and leaping over the well toned body. With the goblets in both hands Éomer turned and walked slowly up to the bed caught the sparkle in Faramir’s eyes. Faramir opened the covers for his husband and lover to climb in before taking one of the trinkets out of Éomer’s hands.

His face was glowing and Éomer leaned over to kiss him before taking his first sip of wine. “I think,’ he said smiling, placing the cup beside the bed, “I rather skip the wine.” He grinned mischievously and added, “I’m already drunken with just the sight of you and the taste of your lips.” Faramir chuckled, took his first sip and the hot red liquid tinted his lips and cheeks.

“You are so beautiful.” Éomer gasped and took the goblet out of Faramir’s hand, placing it next to his brother on the floor by the bed. Turning back he took Faramir in his arms and pressed the young Gondorian deep into the pillows, pressing his lips firm on Faramir’s mouth. The lips gave no resistance but opened willingly and hot tongues met.

Breaking the kiss both gasped for air. Again Éomer’s strong hands and wiry arms grabbed Faramir and rolling himself on the back Éomer held Faramir straddled in his lap. “Time for another of your riding lessons, my love.” Éomer said smiling at Faramir’s pout.

Since the start of their friendship Éomer had promised to train Faramir’s riding skills which the young horse-lord found poorly developed. When they became lovers Éomer had softly pushed Faramir to take a more active part in their lovemaking. However, Éomer was fully aware that Faramir was shy and fearful of taking action. Only the young Rohirrim’s tender approach and the sincere display of affection towards Faramir had let to his lover overcome and open up ever so slightly.

Now that their relationship was fully establish between the two, Faramir no longer flinched when Éomer made him sit up and face him when riding his cock.

With Éomer’s hands on Faramir’s hips, the Rohirrim directed the movement of Faramir’s pelvis making sure that his own thrusts were perfectly matched.

Faramir who at first had loathed the exposure not wanting to be looked at in the act, now enjoyed knowing how much Éomer loved to see him getting flushed faced, biting his lips and throwing his head into his neck. He knew that as soon as they both came, Éomer would lay him down gently and brush away the sweaty wet hair from his face.

But the time for the couple to honeymoon was cut short and by breaking of dawn on the third day Éomer had to return to his troops just as Faramir was expected back by his own rangers.

* * *

Before returning to Aldburg Éomer had paid a visit to Faramir’s camp at Cair Andros. The young horse-lord had been accompanied by two of his captains and an unfamiliar warrior. The Captains remained on horseback when Éomer and the stranger entered Faramir’s quarters. Unabashed by the foreigner’s presence Éomer had stepped forward pulled Faramir in his arms and gave him a ringing kiss. Faramir blushed and whispered a word of warning that they were not at all alone but Éomer laughed out heartily.

“I have no secrets before my men. They are all informed about our bond, my love. But I do respect your wish of keeping our marriage private. However, be assured that none of my men will go prowling about their knowledge. As I too have indeed have not the wish to make our bond known in Edoras as long as you are not wanting me to do so.”

Faramir had to smile at the usual complicated fashion Éomer would express himself. Despite being fluent in the language of Gondor Éomer formed his sentences in the style used by the Rohirrim.

With Faramir held tight his arm around the his young Gondorian husband's waist Éomer presented the young Éorling who patiently waited to be introduced by his marshal.

“This my love is Erkenhelm. He is my wedding gift to you.” Éomer waved the soldier to come closer. “Erkenhelm will function as your personal body guard and will follow your orders only.” With these words Erkenhelm bent his knees in front of Faramir and looking into the faces of the two lovers took his oath of fealty to Faramir his marshal's husband.

At first Faramir was about to refused but looking at the young man kneeling in front of him and Éomer's look on the face he couldn't. So Erkenhelm had to shave and dress in a Gondorian rangers uniform to blend into Faramir's commando. What appeared to be an obstacle at first was the small matter that Faramir and his rangers didn't use horses. Erkenhelm even though a trained soldier struggled keeping up with the men as they travelled quick time.

Faramir had feared as to so much and therefore Erkenhelm had been entered as messenger, the only man in his troop that was allowed to use a horse.

However this meant that he was more away than at camp with Faramir which made his job as body guard impossible. So after a a short while Erkenhelm was sent back to Éomer having to admit defeat. The young horse-lord roared with laughter when his soldier came back with his report.

But Éomer wasn't so easily defeated. He rode out to meet with Boromir to ask him to provide personal protection for his brother.

Bewilderment was written all over Boromir's face when the young Marshal of the Eastmark came to him with this request. “What business is this of yours?” He snapped at the young man in response. But Éomer held his ground. “Let's say just so much that Faramir's well being is a matter dear to my heart.” He replied. He confessed that he had at first provided his own man but that it proved that the soldier of the Éorlingas wasn't up to the job. Boromir laughed, “Turns out you are no use without your horse, then.” He teased. “Well, it might be that we are not as good on foot but at least we are faster at the spot where trouble arises.” Éomer countered.

Surprised at the feisty reply Boromir was willing to listen to what the Rohirrim had to tell him. So Éomer explained to Boromir what he had found out in Minas Tirith and who was plotting to put away with Faramir.

“Your father is under the influence of Orthanc, Lord Boromir. It took us quite a while to discover ourselves that the white wizard at Isengard has joint up with the enemy.” Boromir shook his head in disbelieve. “The white wizard we fear is influencing everyone who uses one of the palantiri. Your father is well known to use the palantir of Anarion frequently and therefore I fear he has fallen into the white wizard's hands.”

“This is nonsense.” Boromir bellowed but in secret in his mind he ran through all encounters he had had with his father in the past and deep down he knew that his father had changed. Changed for the worst.

* * *

The nightmares that troubled Faramir's nights grew fierce and finally even Boromir was effected. Therefore the brothers turned home to report to their father. All the time Boromir was keeping a close eye on his brother who seemed to grew anguished with fear the closer they came to Minas Tirith.

Just as he had been made to promise Boromir had sent a trusted man to guard his brother. Yet Éomer was not satisfied and therefore had a man trained up for being fit to blend in with the Rangers of Gondor. This man even though not deemed to be Faramir's body guard had been entered the lines of Faramir's troop and reported back to the young horse-lord.

Therefore Éomer met with Boromir and Faramir on the Great Western Road near Amon Dîn.

As the brothers approached Éomer rode in their way and forced them to stop. “I never should have trusted you, Boromir of Gondor. I thought you were to protect your brother and now leading him to his demise like a lion the lamb.” Before Faramir could interfere his brother had leapt down from the horse and was facing the Rohirrim his sword drawn. “If you weren't the Marshal of the Eastmark and therefore bonded to our house by friendship, I would slay you here on the spot.” Boromir roared with anger. “You are trespassing horse-lord! Return to your own realm and leave Gondor's business to Gondor.”

However the Éorling did not budge but stood firm, sword in hand ready to strike. “This is my concern as you are endangering the one who is dear to my heart. I will not allow him to come to harm.” Faramir jumped from his horse and rushed to separate the two fuming men. “Stop it! Stop this at once!” But neither Éomer nor Boromir seemed to hear him. So he finally stepped between them, his arm outstretched the left against his brother's chest the right against his husbands.

“Brother! Husband! Stop it!” He yelled.

The mentioning of the word 'husband' had Éomer lower his sword and so did Boromir full of bewilderment. “HUSBAND?!” He bellowed and again Éomer stepped forward to Faramir's side to protect the young man. But Boromir did not raise his sword again but slackened his sword-arm until the tip of the blade hit the dust of the road. “What is this, husband?” He asked his brother in a softer voice. Éomer sheathing his sword took Faramir into his arms.

Faramir blushed deep crimson but was unable to speak. Therefore Éomer took up the word. “Your brother and I have exchanged our vows a long time ago on the top of Henneth Annûn. Ever since and even before I felt more than friendship for your brother and am worried about his welfare and safety. When I came to you last, Boromir, I asked you to provide for his protection and you did. However I was not sure if you could be trusted and therefore I had one of my own men to join up with Faramir's Rangers to keep a watchful eye upon my love.”

Boromir's lower jaw dropped but no word would leave his mouth. Faramir turned blushing even further to hide his face against Éomer's chest who wrapped his arm closer around his husband's shoulder. “I did not say a word about this to you because your brother, my beloved husband begged me not to. I suppose that he wanted to tell you himself when he felt the time was right. But now that you are leading him into the lion's den and to certain harm, I cannot stand back and watch. I have told you about the discoveries I had made when following up on the attacks on Faramir's life and you shrugged them aside as unimportant. However, I have proof that not only your father's councillors but also your father himself had given the order.”

Faramir's head shot up looking into Éomer's face blanching. “You have proof for these accusations?” He gasped and Éomer looking tenderly down at him simply nodded. “I had given all of them to your brother, as he so rightly put it to 'leave Gondor's business to Gondor'. But he has done nothing. Nothing at all to stop them from harming you again. And now that I am your husband I cannot stand back and watch. Now this has become my business.”

“Your accusations, horse-lord, are heinous! Never would my father turn against his own flesh and blood. He will punish the perpetrator as soon as I am putting this evidence you claim to have gathered before him. Step aside and let us carry on. Our business is with our father and of utmost importance.” Boromir responded with coldness in every word.

“Oh brother,” Faramir exclaimed rushing forward to stay Boromir's hand which still held the sword, “can't you see that he is meaning well? And yes, it is true, I have share vows with him and promised to stay with him forever.” Boromir looked down at his younger sibling and shook his head. “Father will not like this news. However, you both should be glad that neither of you has to carry the burden of heirdom. You might as well get away with it.”

Boromir sheathed his sword and held his hand out to Éomer who clasped his own around to a well-meaning handshake. Looking at his brother again Boromir whispered “Does he know about the dream?” Faramir nodded his head. “Yes, he is aware.” He replied.

Boromir looked Éomer straight in the face. “So you know about the nightmare that is tormenting him.” He pointed at Faramir and Éomer confirmed. “Yes. I know of it and what it is about. But just as he, I have no understanding of it's meaning.”

“That makes us three.” Boromir replied. “Now the nightmare had haunted my night's sleep as well and therefore we are heading for Minas Tirith to consult with my father what is to be done.”

“If you are both riding to Mundburg then I shall accompany you. I am not willing to leave my husband alone.” Éomer said but Faramir shook his head. “Please, my love, please don't. Wait for me in Aldburg. I shall come to you as quickly as I can.”

Éomer bit his lower lip but a look into the pleading eyes of his lover softened his heart. “You will take care of him and make sure that he comes to no harm. You swear!” He thundered at Boromir who smiled and reaching out for a handshake promised.

However the course of time was against the three and Éomer was waiting in vain for Faramir to come to Aldburg.

Instead he was called back to Edoras because a stranger, a beggar had dared to cross the threshold of Theoden King.

Meanwhile Faramir and Boromir were forced to ride out in defence of Osgiliath and suffering a defeat only just so managed to save themselves together with two of their men and return to Minas Tirith.

Against his father's wish Boromir insisted to ride out to find the dwelling called Imladris of which nobody in all Gondor could remember where it was located. Faramir who had very much wished to take on this voyage was to remain in Gondor to take up Boromir's position as Captain of Gondor.

Éomer did not see Faramir again until after the battle of Pelennor Fields. Now after the fall of Theodred and Theoden King regarded as the King of Rohan.

But all this was far from his mind at the moment as he rushed towards the House of Healing in Mundburg to check on his sister who had been injured when fighting in disguise.

Éomer stepped through the door and rushed down the corridor when he bumped into a lonely figure. In the dim light of the corridor it took him a moment but then he gasped, “Faramir. Oh, my love.” He shouted, hugging his lover tight but loosened the grip as Faramir hissed in pain. “Oh, you are hurt. I am sorry.”

Éomer searched Faramir's face but he couldn't see anything beyond pain and confusion. He steadied the young Gondorian as he swayed and seemed to faint.

“What are you doing out of bed. You are injured you should rest.” Éomer said and when Faramir pointed out a door led him back to the room.

He helped Faramir back into bed and promised to come as soon as he had found out about his sister.

Éomer found his sister in the care of Aragorn who was tending to her wounds. When satisfied that his sister even though badly injured would pull through, he asked Aragorn about Faramir's injuries.

He was clearly confused as the reports that had reached him rang that Faramir like his brother Boromir had been fallen, slain by the hands of the Orcs. He had hardened his heart and fought even harder when the devastating news had reached him.

To find his husband here in the House of Healing had come as a shock. As well as the revelation that Faramir had lost all memory of what had happened. Aragorn saw the pain on the young warrior's face and understood.

Faramir was still in his bed and had fallen into a light slumber when Éomer re-entered his room and sat down by the bed. Aragorn had explained that the amnesia Faramir was suffering from might lift but he couldn't say if at all or how much Faramir would remember and how long it would take.

However Éomer was determined to be there for his lover all the way.

When Faramir woke he found himself in the embrace of two strong arms of the man he had met earlier on in the corridor. A man who seemed strangely familiar and yet he could not say from where.

The next few days Éomer staid in the House of Healing checking on his sister regularly but the majority of time he spent at Faramir's side. As Faramir grew stronger, he accompanied Éomer on his visits to Éowyn whose healing progress was worryingly slow.

A week after his reunion with his husband Éomer was called to attend a meeting with Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and other members of the great alliance force. The Ringbearer was still underway they hoped. But still the destruction of the one ring was a shaky undertaking. Aragorn, King of Gondor hoped to buy the two Halflings who were supposedly deep in enemy territory some time with a distraction. The allied forces would assemble before the Black Gates to challenge the enemy's armies.

The evening before he had to ride out to the Black Gates Éomer had paid a visit to his sister who now was allowed up for a few hours each day, before looking into Faramir's quarters at the healing place.

Faramir smiled as he entered the door and greeted him friendly, urging him to sit next to the fire with him. Faramir still did not know which bond he was sharing with the young man that came to visit him day by day sharing the evening time with him. However he had began to wait for his visitor even though he couldn't explain why the man would show up punctual as clockwork each evening.

Only tonight something was different, Faramir could feel it, see it in the handsome face of his visitor. As soon as Éomer had sat down by the fire, Faramir leaned forward, searching the face in front of him. “Something is amiss,” he said, “what is it? Is your sister poorly again?”

Éomer shook his head. “I have to ask a favour of you.” He said and took Faramir's outstretched hands in his. “The King of Gondor has called for his armies to march against the Black Gates. I am to leave tomorrow early morning. So I will not be able to come and visit you or my sister and I do not know for how long.” Éomer paused. Faramir's facial expression showed him that he had well understood what Éomer had said.

“I shall be looking after her for you,” Faramir said, “until you return. I ask only one thing of you, make sure you are returning.”

Éomer promised and when he rode out the next morning before daybreak there was a slim figure standing in the doorway to the Houses of Healing. Faramir was seeing him off.

THE END


End file.
